


Tak lidský

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Romance
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language. This piece of work I wish not to translate.





	Tak lidský

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Prolomením programů získal Connor přístup ke všem emocím, jež doposud cítil, ale které si nebyl ochoten přiznat, respektive které neprošly skrze antivirový program. Teď je ale cítil všechny. Cítil je v různých intenzitách, některé byly chvilkové, některé hluboko zakořeněné a postupně se plížily do jeho vědomí. Stávaly se neodbytnými, na jednu stranu děsivými, na druhou nesmírně… zajímavými. Poutavými. Neodolatelnými.

 

Myšlenky a emoce poutající se k jistému poručíkovi se Connorovi povedl držet na uzdě, dokud se androidi nemohli bezpečně rozejít z demonstrace, ale měl namále už tehdy v Cyberlifeu, když uviděl Hanka, na něhož mířilo pistolí jeho minulé já. Srdce mu splašeně bušilo, nenechal se však ovládnout strachem, že Hank ztratí, právě naopak se upnul k tomu, že udělá cokoliv, aby mu život zachránil.

 

Věděl, že musí přivést Markusovi posily, že musí androidy probudit, ale ne za cenu Hankova života.

 

Byl přešťastný, když se jim povedlo ten stroj porazit, podlehnout myšlence na objetí si ale Connor nedovolil, místo toho spící androidy probudil, v čemž jej Hank povzbudil. Člověk, který nenáviděl androidy, se zasadil o to, aby se ze stovek z nich stali devianti… aby se z nich stali lidé.

 

Ovšem po demonstraci, když náhle neměl, čím by svou mysl zaměstnal, se ke slovu přihlásil pocity spojené s Hankem. Pocity tak krásné a přesto hrudník svírající, že Connor neměl ponětí, co si s nimi počít. Chtěl být s Hankem, ale zároveň jej nechtěl otravovat svou přítomností. Co když jej nepochopí? Co když Connor cítí něco, co by neměl?

 

Ale co když je na tom Hank úplně stejně?

 

Connor zcela automaticky učinil výpočet pravděpodobnosti, vycházeje z toho, jakým způsobem s ním Hank hovoří, jak se na něj dívá, jak s ním jedná. Něco mu napovídalo, že emoce a matematika nejdou úplně dohromady, ale netušil, podle čeho jiného by se měl rozhodnout. A počítat uměl, k tomu byl stvořen, a teď se svou logikou řídil. Šedesát jedna procent pro.

Zavřel oči, na moment se soustředil a poslal Hankovi zprávu, aby se s ním sešel. Vhodnější místo, než bistro Chicken Feed jej nenapadlo.

 

XXXXX

 

Connor přišel na místo později než Hank, což android rozhodně nečekal, neboť sám dorazil s dvaceti minutovou rezervou. Nejprve si Connor pomyslel, že se poručík chtěl na jejich rozhovor posilnit jídlem, ovšem Hank nestál u stolu a nestravoval se. Naopak pochodoval tam a zpět, tvář upřenou k zemi. Co chvíli se však detektiv zastavil, rozhlédl kolem sebe, aby vzápětí ve svém rázování pokračoval.

 

Android nějakou dobu člověka jen pozoroval, znovu provedl výpočet svých šancí, jež nyní hovořily ještě jednoznačněji v úspěch. Fakt, že Hank byl očividně stejně nervózní jako android, Connora docela povzbudil, a tak aniž by si to jakkoliv plánoval, vykročil ze stínu a pomalým krokem zamířil k Hankovi.

 

Connor se zastavil v momentě, kdy na sobě ucítil Hankův pohled. Nejistota jej zasáhla v plné síle, cosi uvnitř něj se sevřelo, rozechvělo, učinilo jej nesmírně slabým a zranitelným. Connorovi se zdálo, že uběhly minuty, než se Hankovy tváře dotkl úsměv. Opravdový, upřímný, hřejivý. Takový, jenž má v moci člověka i androida rozechvět mnohem více, avšak způsobem tak nádherný a příjemným, že Connor podlehl nutkání se rovněž na Hank usmát, přičemž i jeho ostatní reakce a pohyby se odehrály pod vlivem náklonosti, jež k Hankovi cítil a jež jej v tu chvíli ovládla.

 

Podobně jako Hank učinil krok vpřed, a než se začal děsit toho, co má udělat, co Hank uvítá a co jej urazí, poručík si jej přitáhl do objetí, během něhož se Connorov rozbušilo srdce jako splašené. Pocit štěstí šířící se z hrudníku do celého těla byl natolik silný a intenzivní, že vehnal Connorovi slzy do očí, jež android zavřel, jakmile se na jeho zádech octly Hankovy ruce, zatímco ty jeho se váhavě zvedly, aby objetí oplatily.

 

Emoce, spousta emocí mu trhala nitro na kusy, připadal si pokažený, jako by se nějaký program v něm porouchal, leč prsty v jeho vlasech, hladící a konejšící, přesvědčovaly Connora o opaku. Takhle je to správně. Takhle to má být, když člověku dává pocítit jeho lásku někdo jiný. Někdo, kdo to vnímá úplně stejně.

 

Connor si stále nebyl jistý, co on sám cítí k Hankovi a co poručík k němu, ale v Hankově náručí mu bylo tak dobře, bezpečně, že…

 

"Mám tě moc rád, Hanku," …že mu to prostě vyklouzlo.

 

Jakmile si však uvědomil, co učinil, ovládla jej panika a strach z důsledků, strach z odmítnutí a ztráty Hanka, proto se v momentě narovnal, doslova uskočil od Hanka, na kterého s vytřeštěným výrazem hleděl.

 

"Já... pardon, já to takhle nechtěl… měl jsem se ovládnout," chrlil ze sebe, oči vyděšené a zmatené, hrudník se freneticky zvedal. Celý se emočním vypětím třásl, a třásl se i vztekem na sebe, že to tak plácnul.

 

"To je v pořádku, Connore," pronikl skrze hradbu strachu a hněvu Hankův hlas, jenž androida přiměl soustředit se pouze na Hanka.

 

Poručík se nezlobil. Ústa se na něj stále mírně usmívala. Connor se pořádně nadechl, napětí z těla pomalu začalo vyprchávat, třas ale přetrvával.

 

"Vážně?" ujišťoval se.

 

Hank pokýval hlavou, oči krásné a hřejivé, snad i trochu pobavené. Položil dlaň na Connorovo rameno a s citem stiskl.

"Vlastně se to hodí," mrknul na androida, jenž naklonil v otázce hlavu a vypadal ještě více jako štěně než obvykle. "Taky tě mám docela rád."

 

Connorova tvář se na ta slova doslova rozzářila, negativní emoce rázem zmizely, utopeny v záplavě nadšení a lásky, proudící k němu z Hankových očí.

 

"Jak moc… rád?" promluvil zvědavě, oči svítící naději. Nadále se chvěl, ale tentokrát očekáváním.

 

Hank neodpověděl, pouze pozvedl obočí a zatvářil se… vyzývavě. Connorovi vyschlo v ústech, srdce si poskočilo a jakési vibrace, zvláštní, ale určitě příjemné vibrace, se mu soustředily v žaludku a možná i o něco níže. A stačil k tomu jen jediný Hankův pohled a… vyzvání? Pozvání?

 

Connor si olízl rty, Hankovy oči ten pohyb zaznamenaly a jejich pohled se výrazně změnil. Connorovi přišlo, že se muselo zásadně oteplit a povolil si kravatu, čemuž opět Hank přihlížel s rostoucím hladem v očích. Connor se pousmál. Sebedůvěra se mu vrátila díky zjištění, co s Hankem tak jednoduchá gesta činí.

 

Zahleděl se mu do očí, v nichž Connor velmi dobře rozlišil potlačovanou touhu. Ano, při pohledu na androida, na Connora, měl Hank v očích touhu. Connora to vybídlo k akci, během níž pozvedl paži a umístil dlaň na Hankovu tvář, pod prsty fousy, načež už bez dalšího váhání a zdráhání přitiskl rty na ty Hankovy. Ačkoliv nikdy nic takového nedělal, nemusel se nijak soustředit, nemusel přemýšlet nad pohyby úst proti druhým, lidským, Hankovým, přemýšlel pouze nad tím, jak moc tohle chtěl.

 

Dlaň mu z Hankovy tvář sjela na jeho hrudník, druhou mu pak umístil na záda, zatímco se kompletně nechal pohltit polibkem, přičemž jen okrajově vnímal, jak mu Hank cuchá vlasy a jak si ho přitahuje co nejblíže k sobě. Connorovi bylo stále větší horko, snad jako by se mu zkratovaly obvody, chvěl se a tiskl k Hankovi, jako by na něm závisel jeho život. Stále ta přemíra emocí a vjemů působila jako chyba v programu, ovšem Hankovy jemné doteky jej nadále ujišťovaly, že je to v pořádku. Že takhle je to správně.


End file.
